Busted
by WickedSong
Summary: "Mercedes and Sam. Kurt liked to think himself a matchmaker of sorts or at least someone who could tell a couple from a mile away and he had not seen this coming." Kurtcedes friendship. Samcedes. Implied Klaine. One shot.


**Busted**

**Written by WickedSong**

**Disclaimer : Glee belongs to FOX, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at the Jones' family home promptly at 10AM on that particularly scorching hot summer's day, magazines in hand, ready for his intense gossiping session with his favourite diva. It had been weeks since the two had hung out properly together, dates with Blaine taking up his time and Mercedes always being busy too. He didn't know what she was doing with her time but she seemed happy. At first he had considered the possibility that she had a man in her life. He had quickly dismissed the thought, however.<p>

_She would have told me_, he would tell himself, _she would_. He rang the doorbell a second time when Mrs. Jones appeared, smiling as she noticed the brown haired boy standng there. "Kurt, it's lovely to see you!" she exclaimed, ushering him into the house.

"Nice to see you too, ma'am," replied Kurt, feeling the intense love and happiness that always flowed out of Mercedes' mother, no matter what. She was a happy woman, chocolate skinned, with eyes and hair like her daughter, and someone who would always try to find the light in any horrible situation.

"We haven't seen you around at all, this summer. Last year you, Mercedes and Quinn were inseparable," she commented further.

He felt slightly awkward for this comment. In addition he had a little guilt on the inside. Quinn, as soon as she had found herself on top of the school's food chain once more, had began to detach herself from anything that would remind her of the year before and of her daughter and that included Mercedes and all she and her family had done for her. Sure, they still remained in contact due to Glee but there was not the same closeness.

Kurt, on the other hand had been all over the place during the year, first with his father's hearr attack then to the bullying inflicted upon him by Karosfky, transferring to Dalton, meeting Blaine and then eventually dating Blaine. It had been a bad year which had turned out to be amazing in the end with his boyfriend by his side. Yet, he had also neglected Mercedes, not through any fault of his own, she had assured him. He just had stuff going on, she had told him. She didn't mind, she had said.

Of course she minded. She was just too good to let it show.

"I've been... busy," Kurt said, in an attempt to diffuse the awkward situation.

Mrs. Jones was not glaring at him, not reprimanding him for neglecting his friend, her daughter but instead still smiling. She looked understanding as she replied, "Of course dear. Even Mercedes has been. She's been helping out at church, not to mention that boy she's been spending so much time with." Mrs. Jones gave him a knowing look like he was aware of this but he was not.

"What boy?" asked a shocked Kurt, as the thought _she would have told me _swirled around in his mind.

Mrs. Jones detected his surprise and replied carefully, "The blonde football player. What's his name... Steven, no, that's not right... Simon... Not that either..." She trailed off thinking of the name.

"Sam?" he supplied, still in a state of mild confusion. Mercedes and _Sam._ Kurt liked to think himself a matchmaker of sorts or at least someone who could tell a couple from a mile away and he had not seen this coming. Mrs. Jones hadn't said anything about the two being a couple but if her tone was anything to go by, Sam was more than a friend. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked to the woman in front of him. "Is Mercedes up in her room? I'll just go up now."

"Of course, dear," replied Mrs. Jones, before turning into the living room as Kurt walked up the stairs, magazines still in hand but the need for them slipping away. He had so many questions. How had he not noticed this. Now that he thought about it, now that he was actually thinking about it he remembered that day in the Lima Bean. Knocking the door to Mercedes room quickly he thought about it.

They had seemed awfully happy to be in one another's company, she had laughed a little too hard when he had mentioned he had no idea who Pippa Middleton was, she had a guilty look on her face when they had said they were getting coffee together and had been quick to leave with him.

His thoughts were stopped by Mercedes opening the door. "Hey!" she greeted warmly, giving him a hug. "I feel like we haven't hung out in forever. This will be a good day." She nodded her head and as Kurt stepped into her room and placed his magazines onto the bed, he felt a small smile on his lips.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked, innocently enough, wondering if his best friend would place enough trust in him to tell him about the relationship, resisting the temptation to change the 'what' to the word 'who' in the process.

She shook her head. "Nothing too interesting. Helping at church, babysitting, looking for a summer job." When Kurt gave her a 'is that all?' look she nodded.

"Really? Because I was just informed by your mother that you have been spending time with a guy, a blonde football player, even," Kurt told her in a matter-of-fact way. When she turned he noticed the guilty expression on her face. "When were you planning on telling me that you're dating Sam Evans?"

"I tell her not to tell anyone and what does she do?" muttered an exasperated Mercedes, under the glare of her best friend. He had his arms folded, and was sitting on the bed, awaiting an explanation from her about this whole thing. She sat beside him. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really am. It's just we wanted to take things slow, find out how we felt before telling anyone."

Kurt remained silent before saying, "You don't trust me?"

"I do. You're my best friend, boy. I just didn't want the entire club being involved before we had a fair shot," she explained, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please, come on believe me."

"It's just you and _Sam_? He's the blondest, geekiest boy around and you're the biggest diva I know apart from myself or Rachel," Kurt said, with a complimenting tone, but he accepted her apology and looked very interested in the secret relationship that had formed.

"New York. When everyone left the hotel room for some air. He asked me out." The smile she gave him was one of the biggest he had ever seen from her in a while, in fact now he really wondered how he hadn't noticed anything. She had been this happy on the plane ride back from New York, in school the last few weeks and the couple of times he had managed to see her during the summer.

He realised there that he had to make more of an effort now with Mercedes. She was his best friend and she had been sorely neglected this year by him.

"And... are you happy?" asked Kurt, even though he knew the answer. He knew the answer by the bright smile she wore still as she obviously remembered the night he had asked her to go out with him. It was then that he recalled prom and how the two had basically been paired together since Rachel had had Jesse to go off with. During the slow dance he had noticed Sam go over to her but he had lost sight of them and during Blaine's performance they had been laughing and doing some dorky dance moves.

How in the hell had he _not_ noticed this?

"I am. He makes me feel beautiful. It's different, not like when you or my dad says it. Plus, his impressions are actually pretty good once you give them a chance." She laughed, a sweet, happy, completely head over heels laugh.

Mercedes had been, for two years, watching every Glee member falling in and out of love and relationships. She deserved to know that feeling that Kurt himself had been blessed with due to Blaine, that feeling of complete joy that was found with someone. And by the look of happiness on his friend's face Kurt knew she had found that with Sam.

And he couldn't be happier for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending I know. Lame one shot as well, I think but I had to kind of rush since I wanted it finished and my brother wanted the computer. So blame him, not me! Haha. I love Kurtcedes friendship and hope it makes a comeback in season 3.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy,**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
